dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Pentaghast family
The Pentaghast family is the royal family of Nevarra and a family of dragon hunters, who brought these creatures to near-extinction in the Steel Age.Gaider, David. "The Official Isabela Discussion thread 2.0 **VA: Victoria Kruger**". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved July 9, 2011. History The Pentaghast family originated in the small town of Hunter Fell. The family became royalty in 2:46 Glory after Caspar Pentaghast claimed the throne, deposing Ionas, the previous ruler. Pentaghast rule continued uninterrupted with the brief exception of the Orlesian occupation which was ended by Caspar Pentaghast II, still one of the most revered Pentaghast rulers. In 5:37 Exalted, Nestor Pentaghast was killed and Tylus Van Markham seized the throne beginning the Van Markham dynasty, forcing the remaining members of the Pentaghast family to flee to their ancestral home of Hunter Fell. Eventually the last Van Markham king died during the Steel Age, leaving no male heir. His daughter married a member of the Pentaghast clan, restoring Pentaghast rule and merging the two families. Together, they solidified Nevarra's status as a significant power in Thedas. The Pentaghasts maintained their rule for generations while their Van Markham relatives enjoyed an equally lofty status among the nobility. In 7:82 Storm, in an attempt to build up alliances lost by the Van Markham dynasty, the Pentaghasts approached Emperor Etienne I of Orlais to solidify a peace treaty through marriage. The emperor set aside his wife of seventeen years to marry Princess Sotiria, hoping to finally produce an heir and cement an alliance with Nevarra. By 7:97 Storm Sotiria was still childless, and the emperor sent her to a cloister so that he could marry his mistress. The Pentaghasts took this gesture extremely poorly. They sent a small war party into Orlais to reclaim her, but took no other military action until 8:46 Blessed, when they started the Perendale War.Codex entry: The Perendale War Sotiria Pentaghast eventually married a minor Orlesian noble named Gustav LaFleur, and raised his son Aurelian as her own. Though not a Pentaghast by blood, Aurelian was raised as one and considered Sotiria his mother. Aurelian made a bid for the Nevarran throne, but when his lack of Pentaghast blood was revealed in 8:60 Blessed, he was exiled in disgrace and joined the Legion of the Dead, the only human ever recorded to so. The current King of Nevarra is Markus Pentaghast, a man of advanced age. The most immediate successor is his younger brother Ferdinand, the famed dragon hunter. Neither brother has any known offspring. Members of the Pentaghast and Van Markhams are already lining up to replace Markus upon his inevitable death. However, some Nevarran noble families believe both clans have held power for too long and figure they must step aside. There have been at least two attempts to overthrow King Markus: one in 9:08 Dragon orchestrated by Baron Gaulene, and one in 9:10 orchestrated by several prominent Pentaghasts. This second attempt led to widespread arrests and executions in what has since become known as the Nevarran Purge. Known members * Alia Pentaghast, a baroness. * Anthony Pentaghast †, the older brother of Cassandra. * Aurelian Pentaghast †, the notoriously false Pentaghast who tried to claim the throne of Nevarra. He was disgraced and exiled. Later he became the only human to join the Legion of the Dead. Owner of The Last Descent armor.Codex entry: The Last Descent * Caspar Pentaghast †, known as Caspar the Magnificent.Codex entry: Caspar the Magnificent Said to have lived a hundred and twenty-seven years. * Caspar Pentaghast II †, one of the most revered Pentaghast rulers, ended the Orlesian occupation. * Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker of Truth in the service of the Chantry. 78th in line to the throne. * Ferdinand Pentaghast, the younger brother of Markus and a legendary dragon hunter and authorCodex entry: Dragon's Blood. * Loren Pentaghast, Cassandra's cousin and a friend of Dorian's mother. A very fat and wealthy individual. * Markus Pentaghast, the current ruler of Nevarra. * Mathas Pentaghast †, known as Mathas the Glorious. * Matthias Pentaghast †, father of Anthony and Cassandra, brother of Vestalus. Executed by King Markus after a failed attempt to overthrow him. * Nephram Pentaghast †, former owner of the Axe of the Dragon Hunter. * Nestor Pentaghast †, deposed and killed by Tylus Van Markham in 5:37 Exalted. * Princess Sotiria Pentaghast †, second wife of Emperor Etienne I of Orlais. * Tigana Pentaghast †, steward of King Markus, and mother of Anthony and Cassandra. Executed by King Markus after a failed attempt to overthrow him. * Tythas Pentaghast, the current Duke of Hunter Fell. * Vestalus Pentaghast, Prelate of the Mortalitasi mage order and overseer of the Grand Necropolis in Nevarra City, uncle of Anthony and Cassandra. Trivia * The Pentaghast family has fourteen branches, eighteen if counting their relations among the Van Markhams, each consisting of multiple families and twisting bloodlines connecting them to almost every major house across Thedas.Codex entry: The Pentaghasts * The blood of Queen Asha of Antiva runs through the Pentaghast family.Codex entry: Queen Asha of Antiva * Every autumn in Nevarra City, the Pentaghasts and Van Markhams hold pageants celebrating Nevarra's history on the boulevard stretching to the Castrum Draconis. See also References Category:Families Category:Royalty Category:Nevarran nobility Category:Royal families